


There’s an Endless Road (to Rediscover)

by giraffewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Character Death, Fluff, Get Together, Loki is a child, M/M, Past Child Abuse, past child abuse implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Living in a dingy apartment, working a job he doesn’t like and cut off from most of his family isn’t how Thor expected his life to turn out. But it’s what’s happened since gaining the rights over his younger brother in order to save him from their father’s abuse. It may not be the best life, but the brothers have one another. And Loki being safe, to Thor, is much more important than anything else.In which Thor is Loki’s guardian, Bruce likes Thor and Thor likes him back but neither know about the other’s feelings, and Thor lives to ensure Loki’s well-being without little regard for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really intended posting this. I started writing it because I was curious as to how Thor would look after Loki for x reason and then... a fic happened. This’ll be three or four chapters at most, or at least that’s what I’m planning.
> 
> In this Loki’s seven and Thor is in his early twenties, Bruce is in his mid/late twenties, Peter’s seven, and Steve and Tony are in their forties. If I add more characters in other chapters, I’ll put their ages at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Title is lyrics from Avicii’s song ‘Hey Brother’.

  
Thor’s life has changed drastically over the last three years. He’s gone from having everything he wanted at his fingertips; being the top in his college class, the captain of the football team, having a close relationship with his parents, to moving into a dingy two bedroom apartment, working full time, and being his younger brother’s legal guardian.

It wasn’t meant to go like this. What was meant to happen was after being subjected to Odin’s abuse after many years, Frigga, Thor and Loki’s mother, had planned to divorce him. Whilst Odin earned a much higher income than her, she’d put all her paychecks from her job as a nurse to one side to help her financially. Unfortunately, before she had the chance to divorce him, she fell ill and within a month she passed away.

Whilst the illness was completely unexpected, she had managed plan ahead. She’d left all her money and possessions to her two sons, wanting to guarantee them a way to get Odin out of their lives. A part of Thor hadn’t wanted to; he knew if he was to leave he’d be dropping out of college, caring for Loki, and living a life he didn’t want to. But he had no other choice. By the time his mother had passed, Thor had seen Odin turn uglier than he could ever imagine. Not only was he horrible to Frigga, but the abuse that Thor had once misread as strictness towards Loki had escalated awfully. As soon as Thor had the legal rights to the money and possessions, he left with Loki.

Gaining rights to Loki was much easier than you’d imagine. Odin all but threw his guardianship of the child over to Thor, stepping into the courtroom for a mere half an hour to grant Thor the rights and guardianship to Loki. Neither brother has seen the man since.

Finding a place to live wasn’t hard. Finding an affordable place to live was. The apartment they’ve ended up in isn’t he worst, nor is it the best. It’s an affordable price and after all the bills are paid, Thor’s able to put a small part of his paycheck into his savings. The money his mother left him hadn’t lasted long with the court case against his father, and whilst the possessions she left him and Loki are of extreme value, he hasn’t got it in his heart to sell them.

“Loki I’ve told you eight times now, put your shoes on we’ve got to leave in,” Thor checks his watch, “ten minutes. I don’t want to have wait for another bus.” He watches as his younger brother groans, slides off the couch and walks to the shoe rack by the door, his shoulders slumped and foot stomping against the floor.

“I don’t want to go,” Loki states, sliding his foot into his shoe. He kneels down in order to tie them, “It’s boring.”

Although it’s rare, sometimes Thor has to work on the weekend. He tries not to, wanting to spend as much time with his younger brother as possible, but sometimes he has no other choice. When he’s in work in the weekday, it’s not an issue. Loki has school and Tony (one of Thor’s friends), will have him at his place until Thor’s shift ends. On weekends, if Thor can’t get someone to cover the shift, Loki goes to Bruce’s, Thor’s other friend. Whilst Bruce tries to make it fun for Loki, the small boy never enjoys it as much as he does when he’s at Tony’s. Not only does Tony have much more interesting technology and gadgets for Loki to play with, but he has a son, Peter. He’s one of the few friends Loki has.

“Why can’t I go to see Peter?” Loki asks, accepting his jacket off his elder brother. “Bruce is boring.”

“Now brother, what have I told you about calling people boring?” Thor asks, holding Loki’s hand as they make their way out of the apartment.

“But you also told me not to tell lies,” Loki points out, sticking a hand in his jacket. “And Bruce is boring.”

Thor shakes his head. “I know you don’t enjoy it,” he says, smiling sadly at his brother. “But until you’re old enough to stay on your own, you’ve got to have someone look after you.”

“I’m old enough!” Loki insists, pressing the button for the elevator. “I can look after myself perfectly fine.”

Thor chuckles, “You’re only seven years old.”

“I’m eight in two months and three days,” Loki corrects. He steps into the elevator with Thor after people have come out. “Please let me stay home, I don’t want to go to Bruce’s. Or see if I can go to Peter’s!”

“I’ve told you, Peter spends weekends with Steve. Now come, the bus will be here soon.” Thor all but has to tug Loki out of the elevator and apartment complex itself.

The bus journey is uneventful, although it’s cramped and so Loki ends up sitting on Thor’s lap, earphones in. They get off at their stop, Loki keeping his earphones in as they walk to Bruce’s.

The town Bruce lives in is much quieter than the city, and whilst everyone seems friendly and there’s a general sense of tranquility in the atmosphere, Thor can’t imagine living here.

It takes them ten minutes to get to Bruce’s. Loki finally takes his earphones out and takes his bag from his brother. “Not even a tiny chance we can turn back home and go to Peter’s?” He asks, getting his answer in the form of Thor knocking the door.

Bruce answers, sporting a green and black jumper and a pair of grey sweats. His hair, as always, is a mess, his glasses perched nearly upon the bridge of his nose. “Hey guys,” he smiles, stepping aside to let them in. “Bus packed today?”

“As always,” Thor replies, his hand softly squeezing Loki’s shoulder.

With the door now shut and his arms crossed over his chest, Bruce asks, “Would you like anything to drink? You have some time before your bus comes, don’t you?”

Thor shakes his head, mimicking Bruce’s body language with his arms tucked over his chest. “‘Not today. My bus back into the city will be here shortly.”

“That’s no problem,” Bruce replies. “Maybe we could go for dinner when you get back?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Thor smiles. He kneels next to Loki, “You be good for Bruce, okay? No more pranks.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t a prank, it was an experiment.”

“And it was totally fine,” Bruce is quick to say, catching both brothers’ attentions. The tip of his ears turn a light shade of red. He coughs, “We uh, we were just testing a theory. Right Loki?”

“I was testing a theory,” Loki corrects him, eyes narrowed. “You ruined it.”

“Now Loki, come on. Be nice,” Thor pleads. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, think you can behave yourself until then?”

“If I don’t grow bored, then yes,” Loki replies.

Thor presses a kiss to the side of Loki’s head, ignoring how the small boy immediately wipes the skin with his hand. Rising to his feet, Thor embraces Bruce in a quick hug. “Thank you, Bruce. I truly appreciate this.”

The apples of his cheeks now matching the tip of his ears, Bruce shrugs. “It’s nothing. You know I don’t mind.”

“Still, I want you to know how much of a help you are.” Thor pats Bruce’s shoulder and opens the door. He bids farewell to the two once more before making his way to the bus stop.

___

Thor’s day passes quickly before he knows it, he’s on the bus once more. This bus is empty in comparison to how packed it was this morning. Picking a song to play, Thor sticks his earphones in, leaning his head against the window.

He hasn’t heard off Bruce all day, which is a good sign. If Loki was acting up then Bruce would let Thor know; he always does. Like almost every aspect of his life, Thor wishes this was different. Leaving his younger brother in the care of his friend isn’t something he’s uncomfortable with, but something neither Bruce nor Loki deserve. Loki deserves better than to be palmed off to others whilst Thor works, and Bruce deserves more than having to care for a child that isn’t his. Sure, Bruce doesn’t mind. But Thor does.

It isn’t healthy but Thor can’t stop thinking about what his life would be like if his mother hadn’t have died. If instead she’d lived, divorced Odin, and gained custody of Loki and Thor. What would life be like if Loki didn’t have trauma, if he wasn’t riddled with side effects caused by the abuse Odin subjected him to. If Thor hadn’t had to drop out of college and grow up sooner than needs be. If-

Thor snaps himself out of it at the realisation he’s crying on the bus. He’s quick to sit up and rub his eyes; desperate to erase any evidence of his emotions. Led Zeppelin still playing though his earphones, Thor lets out the steadiest breath possible. He tries counting his blessings.

Having Loki in his life, despite the many difficulties they have and do face, is certainly a blessing. Being surrounded by supportive and loving friends such as Tony and Bruce, yet another blessing. In reality, Thor has a lot to be grateful for. His only wish is that the life he once lived didn’t have to be completely sacrificed for the blessings this way of life has graced him with.

The sun’s close to setting by the time Thor gets off the bus. The air is chilly and so his hands make home in the pockets of his jacket, his head bowed as he walks. The streets have come alive since this morning, people coming and going to work, others simply enjoying the evening in the company of one another.

Thor knocks on Bruce’s door, only for there to be no answer. He knocks a couple more times, and when there’s still nothing, he lets himself in. “Hello?” He calls, one foot in the door. There’s still no answer after a couple of seconds, but his ears catch the sound of music coming from somewhere. He follows the music, which leads him to the kitchen. At the table, Bruce and Loki painting what Thor’s guessing to be a volcano. The radio is the source of music and Bruce’s cat, Hulk, is fast asleep next to it.

Thor gently taps his knuckles against the door, knowing better than to surprise either of them with his sudden appearance. “Volcano?”

“Two volcanos, actually,” Loki replies without turning his attention away from the volcano. “The other one’s on the floor.”

“We’re seeing if there’s a difference in the reactions when you mix of soda and _Mentos_ and soda and _Polos_ ,” Bruce explains, abandoning his paintbrush when Thor joins them.

“But that’s gonna have to wait, because I’m not here next weekend.” Loki turns his head to Thor, “Right?”

Catching a glimmer of worry in his younger brother, Thor runs his hand over Loki’s hair. “Right you are, brother. I’m not working weekends for a while.”

“Well that’s alright, the experiment can wait,” Bruce ensures. “There’s no rush.”

Thor and Bruce continue to make small conversation whilst Loki finishes off the section he’s painting, not wanting to leave it unfinished. Once that’s done and his hands are washed, the trio set out to get something to eat.

“There’s a pub not far from here if we drive,” Bruce says, trying and failing to zip his coat up. “And since Val’s on holidays, we can take the car.”

“How’s that sound to you?” Thor asks his younger brother, wanting to make sure he’s good with the idea.

Loki nods his head. “As long as there’s fries.”

Bruce, still struggling with his jammed zipper, chuckles. “There certainly is fries.”

“Great, let’s go,” Thor says, growing tired of being in the cold. “Wait, stop- let me do it.” He pushes Bruce’s hands away from the zipper, and as if by the assistance of magic, Thor does the zipper up with ease. “There, now you won’t freeze,” he teases, cupping Bruce’s cheek.

Bruce doesn’t let himself blush until Thor’s back is turned. The three of them hurdle into the car and start driving, Bruce deeming Loki in charge of the music.

___

The pub proves to be the nicest place Thor’s eaten in awhile. Unlike that place he and Steve found back in the city, this pub is, thankfully, free of drunks. It’s still loud, but nothing that Loki can’t handle. Speaking of, the small boy is half way through his food, although Thor doesn’t think he’s going to eat much more. Bruce is going on about something that happened at work, and whilst Thor usually listens and responds wholeheartedly, he seems incapable to right now. Instead, he sits back and admires the man.

He met Bruce not long after he met Tony and Steve. Bruce has helped Thor out in many ways, and just like all his friends, Thor doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to repay him. There’s something about Bruce that’s not only intriguing, but attractive. He’s always trying to make the best out of a bad day, even if it proves to be difficult. Thor isn’t completely clued up on Bruce’s upbringing - the man speaks little about it - but he knows it wasn’t pleasant. Yet he’s made something of himself, something to be proud of. These are just a few of the reasons why Thor isn’t surprised he’s got feelings for the man.

“Thor? Thor?”

The man’s snapped out of his thoughts, Loki pulling on his sleeve. “Mmh?” Thor asks, looking between his brother and Bruce. “What?”

“You didn’t answer Bruce’s question,” Loki explains. “He asked you twice.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Thor looks back at Bruce, “What was it you were asking?”

Bruce, obviously amused, chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. Did you enjoy your meal?”

“Yes, yes,” Thor replies, voice paced slightly slower, still somewhat not with it. He runs a hand over his face, “Sorry I uh, I zoned out. I guess work exhausted me.”

A flash of empathy appears across Bruce’s sake. “That’s all right, don’t worry. How was work, though? I forgot to ask.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Thor explains, moving his arm up when Loki shuffles closer to him, lifting his legs up so his feet lay flat against the seat of the booth. He rests the palm of his hand against the small boy’s arm. “Just another day working in the fast food industry,” he adds with a strained smile.

Bruce returns the facial expression. His eyes downcast to Loki, and he does his best to hold back his coos. “You feeling tired, Loki?” He asks, getting a nod of confirmation in place of Loki’s usual sass and wit. Bruce looks back to Thor, “Shall we get going, then?”

Noticing how tired his brother has become, Thor agrees. “That’d be for the best.”

Whilst he tried to fight it, Thor lets Bruce pay for all their dinners. He could afford to pay for his and Loki’s, but Bruce had been insistent that it was idea, and therefore his treat.

It’s raining heavily when they get outside, leading to Thor taking his jacket off to wrap around Loki, rushing him to the car in his arms. He climbs in the back with him, teeth chattering as Bruce starts the engine.

“I’ll drive you home.” Bruce puts the heaters on, turning the radio to a lower volume.

“You needn’t do that,” Thor replies, strapping himself and Loki in. “There won’t be much of a wait for a bus.”

“I know, but it’s cold and Loki’s half asleep. It’ll be easier on the two of you.”

After briefly considering Bruce’s points, Thor gives in. “Okay, but just this once.”

“Just this once.”

Ten minutes into the drive, and just like Loki, Thor’s fast asleep. Bruce smiles at the sight of them.

There’s only a handful of people in Bruce’s life that he completely trusts, and one of those people is Thor. Bruce has friendships that are over a decade long, yet he doesn’t trust those people as much as he does Thor. One of the many reasons Bruce has so much trust rooted in his and Thor’s friendship is Thor’s understanding. The man is younger by a few years than Bruce, but he’s got a good understanding of things most don’t.

Realising he has feelings for Thor didn’t come as a shock to Bruce. He’s always fallen quickly. He and Betty were engaged after only a few months when they were together. What makes the situation difficult isn’t Bruce nor is it Thor, but Loki. Bruce knows Loki comes first to Thor, which isn’t annoying but instead Bruce finds endearing. With everything the two have gone through, it’s no wonder they’re so close. The issue is, is that Bruce doesn’t want Loki to think Bruce is taking Thor away from him. He’s aware of the child’s trust issues. The last thing Bruce wants to do is magnify them.

___

Thor wakes up to find they’re still in the car. His eyes slowly open and take notice that the car isn’t moving.

“Been sat here for about ten minutes,” Bruce says from his seat in the front. He passes a bottle of water back to his friend, “traffic.”

After taking a gulp of the drink, Thor sighs with his head tipped back. “What time is it?”

Bruce looks at his dashboard, “Coming up to half eight. Another half an hour and you’ll be home.”

With a hum Thor wipes his eyes. “Are you tired? Would you like me to take over driving?”

“Nah it’s fine,” Bruce dismisses, waving his hand. “I’m not tired, but you should rest. You went out like a light.”

“Only if you’re sure,” Thor says, to which Bruce nods his head. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow. I’ve changed my shifts so I’m only in on weekdays, now.”

“Oh?” Thor raises an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Bruce replies, “We all need some time off. It makes more sense for me to spend more time in work on weekdays and have the full weekend off, instead of shorter shifts six days a week.”

“That does make more sense,” Thor admits. “How’s the intern? Still annoying you?”

“Oh he isn’t that bad,” Bruce chuckles. “He’s trying to hard to impress me, that’s all. But I told him, I’m more impressed with modesty and being able to make mistakes and learn from them, than the constant trying to get everything perfect first time.”

“Mistakes are necessary sometimes.” Upon feeling Loki shift, Thor checks to see if he’s awake. Seeing he’s not, he turns his head back in Bruce’s direction. “Think this traffic is going to ease up anytime soon?”

“I doubt it,” Bruce huffs, leaning back in his seat. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it isn’t your fault. Besides, this is the route the bus takes. I’d rather be in traffic with you than some randomers.”

Although it isn’t really a compliment, and Bruce’s cheeks definitely shouldn’t be turning red, they do anyway. “Uh, yeah, yeah,” he stutters. “Better to be comfortable, isn’t it?”

“Most definitely.” Thor leans forward to tap Bruce’s bicep. “I’m grateful to have people like you who I can be comfortable around.”

Bruce smiles at him in the mirror. “Me too, Thor.”

___

Half an hour later and the traffic’s moving. Loki’s still fast asleep, but Thor’s stayed up to talk to Bruce. They’re halfway through a conversion when a song comes on the radio, making Thor inhale sharply.

“Thor are you okay?” Bruce asks at Thor’s sudden silence.

 _I could be discontent,_  
And chase the rainbows end,  
I might win much more but lose all that is mine

“This was my mother’s favourite song.” His voice is now suddenly quiet, of which is out of character for him. “She always used to play in whilst she cooked.”

Bruce’s lips pull into a tight line. “Want me to turn it off?”

“No… no actually, could you turn it up?”

“Sure thing.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the journey, Thor remaining quiet after the song finished. They pull up to the apartment complex, Bruce stepping out the car alongside the two brothers.

“Thank you for today, Bruce,” Thor says, a stirring Loki bundled up in his arms. “I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.”

“Stop thanking me, I told you I’m than happy to help,” Bruce insists. “Now get himself inside and make sure you both get some sleep.”

Thor laughs half heartedly. “Have a safe journey home,” he says. “Let me know when you arrive.” He waits until Bruce has left before going inside.

Their apartment is cold when Thor opens the door. He turns the heating on but makes a note to himself that he needs to turn it off in half an hour. With his shoes off and door locked, he takes Loki to his bedroom. Usually, he’d wake him to make him get into pyjamas. Tonight, however, he lets it slide. He tucks Loki into bed, bundling him up in extra blankets. “Goodnight, brother,” Thor whispers, kissing Loki’s forehead. He turns the nightlight on and steps out the bedroom, leaving the door open a smidge.

After checking what food they have in (they’ll have to go shopping in the morning) and tidying up the mess Loki left this morning, Thor decides to head to bed. He turns the heating off, hating to do so but reminding himself that Loki’s covered in blankets and he himself can grit his teeth and bare it. He checks in on Loki one more time, brushes his teeth and goes to bed.

It’s in these hours, after the day has gone and there’s no distractions around him that Thor tends to overthink. However, sick and tired of all the thinking he’s already done today, Thor buries his head in his pillow and tries to sleep.

The first year or so of living like this, Thor was optimistic. Full of hope and ‘it’ll get better’s and ‘it won’t be like this forever’s. That optimism is no longer with him. Instead of falling asleep with a heart and head full of hope, he falls asleep with a heavy heart and a mind full of worries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I’ve learnt about myself whilst writing this fic (and other multiple chapter fics and series) is that I can’t rush or force chapters out of myself. Not only that, but I need at least two weeks to think of where to take the story next and then write it out. I always have an idea of where I want to take the story, but getting it there is a whole other story (punny, right?). Really though, that’s why it takes me a while to update things. Thank you for sticking with me and enjoying and giving me feedback on my work. I really appreciate it <3
> 
> Warning: past child abuse is implied and very briefly brought up in this chapter
> 
> A new character in this work, Ms Cordiam, is aged around 75.

“Are you mad at me?” Loki asks Thor, his voice thick. His cheeks are wet and there’s snot running from his nose. Anxiously, he tugs on his brother’s hand and whimpers. “ _Thor_.”

Thor stops and sighs. “Come here.” He picks Loki up, runs the back of his hand over his hair and lets him cry. “I’m not mad at you, no,” he explains, walking through the streets of the city. “But we’re going to talk about it when we get home. No shouting, just a talk, okay?”

Loki, who’s now fully crying, nods his head in the fold of Thor’s neck. His small hands grasp the material of Thor’s leather jacket, face remaining hidden against his skin.

They pass their neighbour - an elderly woman called Ms Cordiam - in the hallway when they get to the apartment complex. She smiles at Thor, and gives Loki a sympathetic look. “I’ve got some more clothes for him if you’re interested,” she stops to say. “My grandson’s growing quite fast nowadays!”

Thor manages a smile for her. He used to be so against handouts and most forms of help, refusing to be seen or made to feel like a charity. After three years of living the way he is, though, he’s got a different mindset. He tries to be as independent and supportive to Loki without help as much as possible, however it isn’t always that easy. “We’ll stop by later and have a look, thank you.”

“I’ll be home around five o’clock, how’s that sound to you? Is that okay?”

“That’s fine, we’ll see you then,” Thor says politely, before they part their ways. When he moved his hand from Loki’s back to fish out his keys, the small boy makes a sound of discontent. “I’m only getting my keys.”

Stepping into the apartment, Thor switches the heating on, kicks his shoes off, and heads to the kitchen. He knows this situation far too well to attempt to put Loki down yet. Opening the fridge he asks, “Orange or apple?”

“Apple.”

There’s only enough apple juice left for one cup, and whilst Thor doesn’t like orange, he doesn’t say anything. With the skill that’s come from much practice, he fills a cup with apple juice for Loki and puts together a quick sandwich with the use of only one hand. All of it now on a tray, he carries that and Loki into the living room, placing the tray on the (cracked) coffee table.

“Now, for this talk.”

Loki winces, pushing himself against Thor. “Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, I promised I won’t shout and I intend to stick to that.” Thor manages to pry Loki’s hands away from his jacket, then sits him on his lap, letting his back rest against the couch’s arm. Loki’s face is red and blotchy, bottom lip quivering. It takes every fibre of Thor’s being to resist picking him up to soothe him. “I want you to tell me what happened at school, and why I had to come and pick you up. Miss Docere and the principal have spoken to me, but I want to hear your side of things.”

Loki sniffles, rubbing his eyes with balled up hands. It’s in these times when Thor realises just how vulnerable and sensitive his brother can be. “Jack pushed me in class, so I pushed him back. But Maisy was walking behind him and that meant he fell into her, and ‘cause she was carrying books, they fell with her and she ended up hitting her face into them and then she got hurt.”

“She did get hurt,” Thor says, nodding. “Her nose bled and one of her teeth came out.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Loki whimpers, rubbing his nose in the sleeve of his shirt. “I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I know. You shouldn’t have wanted to hurt Jack, either.”

“He pushed me first!” Loki insists, eyes swelling with tears.

“That doesn’t make it okay for you to push him back though, does it? If someone meets you with nastiness or violence, what’re you supposed to do?”

“Not make the situation worse.”

“And?”

Loki sniffles. “Get the teacher or an adult, or someone who’ll make the situation better and sort it out.”

“That’s right,” Thor replies. “Sometimes you have to stand up for yourself and show defence, but that’s only when it’s absolutely necessary. That’s what they teach you at karate, isn’t it?”

Loki nods. “Sorry for making you leave work early.”

“Thank you for apologising.” Thor leans forward so he can hand Loki his drink and sandwich. “After that I want you to write an apology letter to Jack and Maisy. Jack will be writing one to you as well.”

With a mouthful of food, Loki answers “Okay.”

—-

Disciplining Loki is difficult. Whereas most parents and guardians would simply have put their children in time out or taken one of their toys away for a period of time, it isn’t as straightforward as that when it comes to Loki.

“Now, Loki,” Thor kneels down next to Loki as he writes the letters. “We need to discuss the discipline for what happened at school today.”

Loki’s shoulders tense. He looks at Thor worriedly.

Thor pats his brother’s arm. “You’ve made it clear that you didn’t mean to hurt Maisy, and I’ve accepted that,” he ensures. “However, you did intend to hurt Jack, and then that led to Maisy getting hurt. None of which should’ve happened.”

“Jack pushed me first, though!” Loki insists, fist tightening around his pencil.

“I know, I know. However, discipline still needs to be put in place,” Thor says. “I’m going to push your bedtime an hour ahead of what it usually is. I’ll still come in and say goodnight to you, and I’m still going to be in the apartment, I’m not going to leave you on your own, okay?”

“Can I have my door open a little bit?” Loki asks quietly. “Just to make sure you’re still in the apartment.”

Trying to ignore the tug on his heartstrings, Thor nods his head. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Thanks,” Loki says, shuffling forward to hug his older brother.

Rubbing Loki’s back, Thor forces tears back. No child should be thanking their guardian for negotiating a discipline. Negotiating a discipline is peculiar enough. “No worries. Now, finish your letters and we’ll go see Ms Cordiam.”

—-

It’s no surprise to Thor that Ms Cordiam has a tea set, including biscuits and cakes out when he and Loki arrive at her apartment.

“Just a little something if you get hungry,” she insists. “I bought some soda for you, young man,” she tells Loki. “If that’s okay with your brother, of course.”

“You’re allowed one can,” Thor tells his brother. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Loki tells the woman.

“It’s quite all right. They’re on the kitchen table.” She sits down as Loki goes to get his drink. From the side of her chair, she pulls two large bin bags out and pushes them towards Thor. “You and Loki can go through them and decide what to keep. The rest will just go to charity.”

Thor can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the amount of clothes. He was expecting a lot, but not this much.

Loki comes back in and takes a seat next to Thor. “Are those all the clothes for me?” He asks.

“Take whatever you like,” Ms Cordiam tells him. “Hopefully there’s quite a few things in there that are to your liking.”

Thor and Loki go through the clothes together, Ms Cordiam watching the two of them with quite some content. It appears obvious to Thor that some of these are brand new, and it dawns on him if Ms Cordiam bought some herself.

“I like this one, too,” Loki decides aloud. He adds the black and green jumper to the ‘keep’ pile on the floor.

“They’ll match nicely with the black and green trousers,” Ms Cordiam smiles.

The brothers stay a little longer, and Thor’s glad that Ms Cordiam allows him to wash the dishes for her before they leave. When he goes back in the living room, Loki’s looking through a photo album with Ms Cordiam. He’s sat on the arm of her chair, letting her touch the small of his back with one hand, the other turning through the pages of the photo album.

“Are we going now?” Loki asks Thor, tipping his head back to see him.

“Yeah, it’s time for dinner and then bed,” Thor announces.

“It was lovely to see you both,” Ms Cordiam tells the two of them. “I’ll see you sometime in the week, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure you will,” Thor picks up the bag full of clothes that Loki decided he wants, “perhaps we’ll have you round for dinner one night.”

“That sounds great, I’ll bring some cake around.”

Thor can’t help but smile. “Loki, what do you say?”

“Thank you for the clothes,” the black haired boy says. Then, he does something he does with very few people. He wraps his arms around Ms Cordiam in a hug. “And thank you for the soda and cake.”

The woman hugs him back, letting him go as soon as he pulls away. “It’s always a pleasure to have the two of you around.”

“It’s a pleasure to come round,” Thor answers.

They head back to the apartment, for once met with warmth instead of iciness. “I’ll put dinner on in half an hour. Are those letters finished?”

Loki nods his head. “Can I wear the pyjamas with stars on them?”

“Yes, but after dinner. I don’t want you getting any food on them.”

—-

Looking down at his brother, Thor notices a glint of worry in his eyes. “I’m going to be just out there,” he promises, sat on the edge of Loki’s bed. “I’m not going to leave the apartment, I promise. And if something happens, and I absolutely have to leave, I’ll come and get you so you can come with me. Okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Thor stands up and smoothed out the wrinkles on the bed sheets. “I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Loki replies, eyes glued to Thor as he leaves the room.

Thor leaves Loki’s bedroom door open the amount they agreed and heads to the kitchen. He runs the hot water to fill the sink up, adding washing up liquid.

Thor has read on a parenting website once that when you’re responsible for a child or another being, the concept of what a good and bad day contain change from that of when you’re only caring for yourself. For Thor, today has been both. Knowing how to approach discipline and seeing Loki react to the strategies well (or, at least better than previous attempts over the years), is a huge positive and confidence boost for Thor.

All he wants is to do right for Loki. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the fic are from the song You’re the Best Thing by The Style Council.


End file.
